PATHSON
by lioneatbunny
Summary: "dia adalah sosok yang selalu hadir disaat kami memiliki kebahagian ataupun kesedihan. tapi saat ia yang paling membutuhkan kami, kami tidak ada disisinya. kini ia berada di ujung jurang. menunggu seseorang untuk menariknya ataupun mendorongnya. ini semua karena kesalahan kami dan kata menyesal tak dapat mendeskripsikan apa yang sebenarnya kami rasakan" - anonymous


Kim Seok Jin

Kim Seok Jin, namja tampan dengan bahu lebar berumur 23 tahun, anak tunggal pemilik Rumah Sakit Seoul terbesar di Korea Selatan. Namja dengan penuh wibawa namun memiliki tingkah seperti anak kecil. Penyuka dad joke dan makanan. Namja pintar yang bersekolah disebuah Seoul University jurusan kedokteran.

Ayahnya seorang dokter bedah dan ibunya dokter spesialis jantung. Kakek dari ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik Rumah Sakit Hansuk dan kakek dari ibunya adalah pemilik Rumah Sakit Gigi Jukyeon. Background keluarga menuntutnya untuk mengikuti garis pekerjaan keluarga yang merupakan seorang dokter.

"tuan muda, selamat datang" seorang pelayan wanita menyambut Seok Jin yang baru saja datang dari kuliahnya. Ia memberikan tasnya kepada pelayan tadi untuk ditaruh dikamarnya, dan Seok Jin berjalan menuju ruang tamu untuk sekedar menonton acara televisi.

"tuan muda, ingin saya ambilkan sesuatu untuk camilan?" sekarang pelayan wanita lain datang menawarinya camilan sembari menonton tv.

"hanya ambilkan aku jus apel dan cookies," jawab Seok Jin yang diangguki pelayan wanita tadi.

"baik, saya ambilkan sebentar tuan" belum sempat pelayan wanita tadi melangkah mengambil camilan tuan mudanya, pertanyaan Seok Jin membuatnya berhenti.

"dimana appa dan eomma?"

"mereka sedang keluar kota untuk melakukan pengecekkan rumah sakit cabang, tuan muda" jawab pelayan tadi dan mendapat anggukan dari Seok Jin yang masih menatap tv dihadapannya. Pelayan tadipun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Selalu seperti ini, orangtuanya selalu sibuk, entah itu hari libur atau tidak. Dari kecil Seok Jin sudah mendapatkan hal seperti ini. Dilayani banyak pelayan, mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, belajar untuk tuntutannya, dan... sendiri. Itu yang dia rasakan. Dokter? Cih, padahal Seok Jin ingin menjadi chef jika ia punya pilihan. Ia ingin berkutat dengan bumbu masakan, bukan malah alat bedah dan mayat.

Min Yoongi

Min Yoongi, namja manis berperawakan kecil yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dan senyuman manis. Namja berumur 22 tahun dengan sifat dinginnya. Senyumnya memang manis namun tatapan dataranya dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya sungkan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat melihat kekonyolannya. Namja yang suka tidur ini adalah penyuka musik. Membuat lagu adalah hobinya, walaupun ia membuatnya tidak untuk dipublikasi namun ia sangat serius dalam membuat musinya.

Yoongi berasal dari keluarga yang sangat ketat di Daegu. Ayahnya karyawan biasa disebuah perusahaan Daegu dan ibunya membuka tempat makan di Daegu. Yoongi adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Kakaknya Min Jihyun saat ini masih melakukan wajib militernya, sedangkan Yoongi saat ini bersekolah di Seoul Art University jurusan musik.

"hei, Yoongi-ya, bangun handphonemu berbunyi astaga. Kau tidur atau mati sih?" suara yang berasal dari roomate di sebuah apartemen kecil mereka Kim Kihyun, membuat Yoongi terpaksa membuka matanya.

"nugu?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara seraknya efek dari bangun tidur.

"eomma-mu, cepat angkat" jawab Kihyun memberi handphone Yoongi.

"ck" Yoongi berdecak dan dengan malas menjawab telephon dari eommanya.

"yeoboseyo?" sapa Yoongi malas menunggu jawaban dari eommanya.

"yeoboseyo? Yoongi? Kenapa dengan suaramu? Kau sakit?"

"anni, aku baru saja bangun tidur eomma" jawab Yoongi menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok sebelah kanannya, yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"euhmm? Kau pasti lelah ya. Kuliah dengan jurusan bisnis pasti sangat menguras waktu. Kalau begitu kau istirahatlah jangan lupa makan, eomma hanya ingin menelphonmu, hehe"

Yoongi memang berbohong mengenai perkuliahannya karena orangtuanya menentangnya ketika ia mengatakan ingin menjadi pemusik. Urusan nilai, dan lain-lain hal mudah karena teknologi canggih saat ini apa yang tidak bisa dimanipulasi?

"ne eomma"

"yasudah, itirahatlah Yoongi-ya. Eomma menyayangimu" ucap eomma-nya dan menutup telephon.

"terserah" ucap Yoongi dan kembli tidur.

Kim Namjoon

Kim Namjoon, umur 21tahun, seorang yatim piatu yang bekerja di sebuah pom bensin 24 jam yang berada di Seoul. Selain itu ia juga bekerja di tempat-tempat yang berbeda-beda. Namja dengan dua dimple ini adalah namja yang cerdas dan memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Sifatnya bebas bahkan terlalu bebas dan dia sudah hidup sendiri sejak ia lulus SMA.

Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan beruntun saat mereka menaiki bus menuju rumah orang tua ayahnya yang berada di desa. Keluarganya yang lain berada di desa dan ia tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi mereka. Namun setiap bulannya saudara dari ayahnya akan tetap menghubunginya untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

Namjoon sangat menyukai musik, bahkan ia memiliki bakat dalam bermusik, ahlinya adalah dalam bidang rap dan hip hop. Namjoon tinggal disebuah rumah yang sangat-sangat kecil dipinggiran kota yang jarang dilalui. Ini hanyalah satu-satunya tempat tinggal yang mampu ia miliki.

"hey, Namjoon-ah, apa besok kau ada pekerjaan lain?" seorang namja yang juga pekerja bom bensin sana.

"eobseo, wae?" tanya Namjoon sambil menghitung penghasilan yang ia dapat hari ini dengan lolipop yang berada di belah bibirnya.

"hhhmmm, bisa kau menggantikan shift-ku? Aku ada acara, hehe dan satu-satunya yang free besok itu dirimu" ucap temannya dengan cengiran di wajahnya yang terlalu cerah, membuat Namjoon memutar kedua bola matanya.

"bilang saja jika kau akan berkencan dengan kekasih bebekmu itu" ucap Namjoon sarkas terhadap kekasih cerewet temannya.

"heyyy, akurlah sedikit dengannya. Dia tidak terlalu cerewet asal kau tahu, menurutku itu adalah daya tariknya" ucap teman Namjoon yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Joonhyuk hyung, kau sebaiknya pergi ke psikiater. Kau kecanduan a.sal.kau.ta.hu" ucap Namjoon meniru Joonhyuk.

"terserah kau saja. Jadi bagaimana?"

"ne,ne. Tapi traktir aku chicken" final Namjoon lalu mengisi bensin kepada mobil yang baru saja datang.

Jung Heosok

Umur 21 tahun, bekerja sebagai bertender di sebuah klub malam. Yatim piatu, diasuh oleh sebuah panti asuhan dengan ibu panti yang sangat ia sayangi, Kim Sejeong. Namja tampan dengan rahang panjang yang mempunyai kemampuan dalam menari. Liukan tubuhnya bahkan dapat membuat namja sekalipun terpukau.

Heosok atau yang dikenal J-Hope dikalangan klub ini dikenal mood boosternya dan membuatnya terkenal dikalangan para pelanggan. Ia sangat suka bercanda namun ketika ia serius maka tak ada Heosok si mood booster lagi. Sesungguhnya ia memiliki kepribadian yang keibuan, ia sangat perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Kesayangannya adalah Kim Sejeong dan anak-anak panti.

Namun siapa sangka si cerah Heosok ini adalah seseorang yang setiap hari meminum obat penenangnya ketika akan tidur. Bisa dikatakan karena pembulian yang dialaminya ketika ia sekolah masih membekas dalam ingatannya dan menghantuinya setiap malam.

"hey, oppa, aku pesan seperti biasa" kini seorang yeoja seumuran dengannya duduk di hadapannya dan hanya terhalangi meja bartender meminta minuman yang sering ia pesan.

"kau datang lagi Yeri-ya. Biasanya hanya dua minggu sekali. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Heosok meracik minuman yang dipesan oleh Yeri.

"hhh, ya, bajingan itu terus memintaku untuk tidur dengannya. Dia kira aku pelacur, ck" omongan frontal sudah sering Heosok dengar jadi hal seperti ini adalah hal umum baginya.

"kenapa tidak kau turuti" Heosok menaruh segelas minuman dihadapan Yeri.

"ck, kau gila? Bisa-bisa ia hanya mengganggapku sex buddy-nya daripada kekasihnya. Ck, cukup sekali aku menurutinya" Yeri meminum alkoholnya dengan rakus.

Hening, Yeri sibuk dengan minuman dan pikirannya sedangkan Heosok sibuk dengan pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan. Hari ini akhir pekan dan pelanggan pasti akan membludak, yaa walaupun setiap harinya pelanggan disini tidak ada hentinya.

"oppa" Yeri memanggil Heosok yang membersihkan gelas dengan lap putih.

"hmm?"

"ingin ke BlackSpace bersama?" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

"boleh, besok aku tunggu di depan halte pukul 22.00" jawab Heosok menyetujui.

Park Jimin

Umur 19 tahun, bersekolah di Seoul Art School Quran jurusan tari. Anak dari publik figur yang sangat dikenal sampai luar Korea. Park Shixun pria campuran Korea China yang menjadi aktor terbaik setiap tahunnya, Shixun adalah pemilik mall besar dan butik Beuse ternama. Si aktor yang diinginkan semua sutradara untuk menajdi aktornya. Juga sang ibu Park Jihyun, artis cantik yang membintangi beberapa drama Korea dan film luar, ia juga adalah seorang model yang digandrungi banyak desainer. Wajah cantik tubuh sempurna adalah dambaan bagi seluruh wanita dan pria.

Jimin adalah namja pendiam yang hanya akan berkutat dengan games dan alat elektronik lainnya. Satu-satunya yang dapat membuatnya berekspresi adalah tari. Khususnya Modern Dance. Walaupun Jimin anak dari dua publik figur tidak menjadikannya idola sekolah. Karena memang tidak ada yang tahu mengenai identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Orangtuanya sengaja menutupinya agar ia tidak terkena imbas dari kepopuleran orang tuanya. Padahal orangtuanya tidak mempublikasikannya karena mereka tidak cocok terhadapnya. Menurut mereka Jimin tidak memiliki aura bintang kedua orangtuanya dan menganggapnya tidak pantas.

Jimin tidak memiliki banyak teman, ia hanya memiliki satu sahabat, yaitu Kim Taehyung. Sahabat satu kelasnya semenjak SMA tingkat pertama. Satu-satunya yang mengetahui siapa dirinya dan yang paling mengertinya.

"Jimin-ssi?" seorang wanita memanggilnya membuatnya menghentikan tariannya dan menoleh kepada sosok wanita tersebut yang ternyata wali kelasnya.

"ibumu datang" ucap wali kelasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tari dan masuklah seorang Park Jihyun, ibu Jimin.

"kau berlatih. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku dan ayahmu akan melakukan shooting di luar negeri. Jadi anak baik dan aku akan menambah uang di kartumu. Aku berangkat" singkat jelas tak ada sapaan, Jimin sudah terbiasa.

"ck, menggelikan" ujar Jimin dan melanjutkan tariannya.

Kim Taehyung

Umur 19 tahun, bersekolah di Seoul Art School Quran jurusan artistik. Namja tampan bak boneka, memiliki mata tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir tebal yang menawan. Namja dengan kepribadian ceria dan aneh ini adalah namja populer di sekolahnya. Ia sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul membuat ia banyak yang menyukainya.

Taehyung adalah namja yang baik namun ada sisi lain yang ia sembunyikan. Ia tinggal bersama ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Ayahnya Kim Taekwon adalah seorang pengangguran dan pemabuk. Setiap hari yang ia minta adalah uang kepada noonanya. Sedangkan ibu mereka telah menikah dengan pria lain, ya dengan kata lain orangtuanya telah bercerai.

Sedangkan Kim Taeyon kakak perempuannya harus bekerja banting tulang untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan menghindari amukan ayahnya. Noonanya sering mendapatkan pukulan jika ia menolak keinginan sang ayah. Taehyung benci ayahnya, namun ia lebih membenci ibunya yang tega meninggakannya dan sang kakak bersama monster yang sialnya adalah ayahnya sendiri.

"Taehyung, cepat kemariiii" suara sorakan dari teman-temannya membuat Taehyung memutar tubuhnya menuju teman-temannya.

"wae? Apa ada hal yang seru?" tanya Taehyung antusias.

"hhh, kau tahu Yerin? Ia menolak teman kita dan memakinya. Sial, ia mencari gara-gara" ucap salah satu temannya ber name tag Park Bogum.

"apa yang ia katakan?"

"ekhem begini, 'kau? Menyukaiku? Cih, kau tidak berkaca? Wajahmu saja hitam seperti arang masih berani menembakku. Jika bukan karena Taehyung temanmu sudah ku pukul kau. Ck, mengesalkan', begitu" jawab temannya Moonbin.

"lalu apa masalahnya? Tinggal buat dia sama seperti teman kita dan semua beres" jawab Taehyung enteng dan bersedekap.

"maksudmu?" namja manis bernama Minjae mengerutkan dahinya.

"ingat, namja ataupun yeoja sama saja. Gentle dibalas gentle, bangsat dibalas bangsat." Jawabnya menyeringai.

Satu hal lagi, Taehyung juga dapat menjadi sosok mengerikan untuk siswa disana.

Jeon Jungkook

Umur 16 tahun bersekolah disekolah sederhana Yonghon JHS. Namja kelinci yang sangat pendiam namun ia adalah sosok yang kuat dan baik. Mementingkan kebahagiaan orang lain adalah utamanya.

Orangtua masih hidup semua, keluarganya adalah para ekonom menengah. Jeon Changhyuk sang ayah dan Jeon Shinrae sang ibu. Tidak banyak yang perlu kita ketahui karena semuanya adalah rahasia dari Jeon Jungkook.

T.B.C

Ff satu belon selesai buat ff lain. hehehe maafkeun ToT Hihihi


End file.
